


Baby Angel

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Infantilism, Other, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam mentally regress Cas and take him to the zoo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Angel

"Dean, what is that for?" Cas asked, when he saw the syringe full of blue liquid in Dean's hand. "Oh, it's just something to help you relax." Dean cooes, as he injects the liquid into Cas' arm, causing him to slip into a state of unconsciousness. "Alright, he's out." Dean says. "Yeah, but for how long?" Sam asks. "Good question. I don't really know, exactly. But, let's get him out of his clothes, and into the tub." Dean says, as he's removing Cas' trenchcoat, tie, and shirt. Sam removes Cas' shoes, socks, pants and underwear.

 

"Alright, you get his legs, and I'll get the front." Dean says, as he lifts Cas up, and the brothers carry him, to the bathroom, and place him in the tub. Dean runs water until it covers Cas' legs, then, he turns off the faucet, and grabs a washcloth. "Now, we're gonna wash him, as if he were an infant, so we have to do it gently." Dean says, as he gets Cas' hair wet, and rubs in the baby shampoo. Sam is busy washing Cas' body. "Uh, Dean, do you want me to wash his privates, too?" Sam asks. "Yeah, just be careful." Dean says, as he's rinsing out Cas' hair. Sam washes Cas' privates, and bottom, and rinses him off.

 

"Oh, man. This is gonna be fun, having Cas as our little baby. Hey, grab a towel, Sam." Dean says. Sam grabs a large towel. Dean gasps, as Cas starts to wake up. "Hey, Cassy. We just gave you a little bath, okay?" Dean cooes softly. Cas looks around the room. He feels scared, and starts to cry. "Aww, it's alright. We're gonna dry you off, now, baby boy." Dean cooes, as he lifts Cas out of the tub, and Sam wraps the warm, soft towel around him. Once Cas was dry, Dean carried him into the bedroom, and laid him on the bed.

 

For the moment, Cas was quiet and calm. Dean walked over to the chest of drawers, and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a soft, yellow and white striped sleeper, a blue pacifier, a diaper, baby powder, diaper cream, and baby lotion, and returned to Sam and Cas. "Alright, Cas, let's get you all diapered up." Dean cooes, as he places the pacifier in Cas' mouth, and unfolds the diaper, placing it under Cas' bottom. "I'm gonna put some cream on you, so we won't have to worry about a diaper rash. No rashes for baby Cas." Dean cooes, as he rubs a dab of cream on Cas' diaper area, and adds some powder. Cas reaches up, and grips Sam's finger, just like a real baby. Sam smiles down at Cas.

 

Dean fastens on the last tab on Cas' diaper, and grabs the baby lotion. "This is gonna make you smell so good, Cas." Dean cooes, as he squeezes some lotion into Sam's hands, and does the same for his. Sam gently rubs the lotion on Cas' feet and legs, and Dean rubs some on his arms and chest. Once the lotion is all rubbed in, Dean grabs the sleeper, and begins to put it on Cas. "Huh. It has snaps on the crotch and legs." Sam says. "Yeah, that way, it'll be easier to change him." Dean says, as he does up the last snap on the sleeper. "There we go! Our widdle Cassy-poo, is all dressed!" Dean cooes. Sam snickers. "What's so funny?" Dean asks. "Cassy-poo? Where'd that come from, Dean?" Sam asks. "Well, it's just a little pet name I have for him." Dean says. "Well, what do we do, now?" Sam asks. "I don't know. I guess we could see if he's hungry." Dean says, as he sticks his finger in Cas' mouth, and feels him suckle. "Yep. He's hungry." Dean says.

 

"Oh crap. I forgot to get food for him. Well, we could feed him a banana. We'll just have to mash it up, for him." Dean says. Dean carries Cas into the living room, and sits down on the couch, with him. Cas spits out his pacifier, and starts to fuss. "Hurry up, Sam, because he's grizzling." Dean says, as he tries to calm Cas. Sam moves fast, bringing Dean the bowl of mashed bananas and a spoon. "Here. I added a bit of milk, so it would be easier for him to eat it." Sam says. Dean gets a bite of bananas, and spoons it into Cas' mouth, watching, as he ate messily. "Is that good, Cas? It looks like you enjoy it." Dean says, as he feeds Cas another bite, and smiles.

 

Dean continues to feed Cas until he's full. "Good boy, Cas, you almost ate the whole bowl." Dean cooes. Sam takes the bowl and spoon, to the kitchen. Dean is playing with Cas, when Sam returns to them. "I got your little toes, Cas! Yes, I do!" Dean cooes, as he wiggles and tickles Cas' toes. Cas smiles and giggles cutely. "Aww, he's so cute!" Sam says. Suddenly, a wet squish is heard, as Cas messes his diaper. "Uh-oh! I think someone needs a change!" Dean cooes, as he carries Cas to the bedroom, and lays him on the bed.

 

"Sam, can you hand me the supplies?" Dean asks. "Sure." Sam says, as he hands Dean a diaper, wipes, and powder. Cas is fussing and whining. "Shh. We're gonna change you." Dean cooes, as he unsnaps Cas' sleeper. Then, he untapes and opens his diaper. "Oh, Cas! Wow, buddy! You really made a mess, here!" Dean says, as he starts to clean Cas up. Once Cas is clean, Dean removes the dirty diaper, and tapes it closed. Sam throws it away, for Dean. Dean adds powder, and tapes on the new diaper, before snapping up Cas' sleeper. "There we go. All clean, baby." Dean cooes. Cas yawns, and rubs his eyes. "Aww, looks like our little one's ready for bed." Dean cooes, as he lays Cas' head on a pillow, and he and Sam climb into bed with him. They cover up, and go to sleep. The next morning, Cas wakes up wet, and hungry, his hair all a mess.

 

"Rough night, buddy? You're soaked." Sam cooes, as he unsnaps Cas' sleeper, and takes it off. He changes him into a dry diaper, and a blue and white striped romper, with a little frog on it. "Now, let's go see what Dean's up to." Sam says, as he carries Cas into the living room, where Dean is eating breakfast. "You better have made some for me, too." Sam says, as he places Cas in his bouncer. Cas whines, and starts to cry. He's hungry, too. "Aww. I almost forgot little Cas' breakfast." Dean cooes, as he gets Cas out of the bouncer, and feeds him his bottle. Sam sits at the table, eating the food Dean left for him. "All done? Good boy, Cas." Dean cooes. Cas burps loudly, and sucks his thumb. "Buh baah." Cas cooes.

 

"Sam, are you finished eating? We gotta get going." Dean says. "Yeah, I'm finished." Sam says. "Do you mind packing Cas' diaper bag, while I go put him in his carseat?" Dean asks. "Sure." Sam says. Sam goes to the bedroom, and gets the diaper bag. He packs four diapers, changing supplies, two pacifiers, a few toys, a onesie, a blanket, and two bottles. He slings the bag over his shoulder, and goes out to the Impala, where Dean is buckling Cas into his carseat. "There. Now, we can go to the zoo. Won't that be fun, Cas? You get to see all the animals." Dean cooes, as he shifts the Impala into gear, and drives to the zoo. "Hey, Sam, look at Cas." Dean says. Sam looks back at Cas, who looks at him with sad blue eyes, and a pout.

 

"Aww. What's wrong, buddy? You want your paci?" Sam asks, as he gets a pacifier out of the diaper bag, and places it in Cas' mouth. Cas sucks it happily. "Yeah, little Cas just wanted his paci." Sam cooes. About 30 minutes later, they arrive at the zoo. Sam sets up Cas' stroller, and Dean gets Cas out of his carseat. Cas whimpers, and grabs onto Dean's shirt, as he's carried out, to his stroller. "It's okay, Cas. Daddy's got you." Dean cooes, as he sits Cas in the stroller and buckles him in. Sam decides he'll carry the diaper bag. Dean pays the admission fees, and the brothers, and their baby, head inside.

 

Cas looks up at Sam, who smiles at him. Cas relaxes a bit, feeling the soft padding of his thick diaper. "Look, Cas. See the tiger?" Dean cooes. Cas gazes at the tiger, tilting his head curiously. Dean smiles as he sees the sign for the petting zoo. "Oh, a petting zoo. Cas'll love that." Dean says. Cas giggles, as he plays with the clip on his pacifier. Cas wets his diaper, and feels the warm, squishy padding, against him. "Hey, I got Cas some frozen lemonade." Sam says, as he goes over to a table and sits down. Dean pushes Cas over to the table, and sits down, removing his pacifier.

 

Dean smiles, as he feeds Cas a spoonful of the lemonade. Cas likes it, and reaches for the spoon, wanting more. "You like it, don't you?" Dean asks. He chuckles, as he feeds Cas another bite, and then takes one for himself. "Ooh. That's sour, Cas. Oh, well. At least you enjoy it." Dean says. Soon, Cas has eaten the whole cup. "Okay, buddy. Time to check your diaper." Dean says, as he sticks a finger in the leg of Cas' diaper, and feels that it's wet. "Oh....we've got a wet little boy, here." Dean cooes. "Hey, Sam, we need to find a bathroom, so we can get him changed." Dean says. The brothers take Cas to the bathroom, and get him into a dry diaper.

 

After Cas has been changed into a dry diaper, Dean and Sam decide to take him to the petting zoo, to see all the little baby animals. A zookeeper smiles at the three of them. "Aww, he's so cute!" She cooes, smiling at Cas, who buries his face in the side of the stroller. Dean rubs Cas' tummy and tickles him, making him giggle. "Aww, you have some sweet Daddies, little guy!" She cooes. Looking down and seeing the ring on Dean's finger, the zookeeper smiles. "So, how long have you two been together?" She asks.

 

"What? Oh, no, we're not...together. We're brothers, honest." Dean says, a bit embarrassed. Sam just looks down at the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I saw the ring, and I thought that...." She stops, and laughs awkwardly. "It's okay. Not the first time it's happened." Dean says as he unbuckles Cas and lifts him out of the stroller, sitting him on the ground to play with the bunnies and ducklings in the pen.

 

Cas giggles and pets one of the bunnies, then a duckling, after the bunny hops away. Then, a miniature horse walks over to him, sniffing his hair and licking his face. Cas smiles and reaches up, petting the horse's muzzle, feeling it lick his hand. Dean smiles and kneels down beside Cas, petting the horse, too. Sam smiles and takes a few pictures with his phone.

 

"Smile, guys!" Sam says as he goes and stands behind them, taking a selfie of the three of them. He wants to remember this time with his brother and their baby angel. Soon, Cas started to yawn, rubbing his eyes, getting tired. "Aw, I think someone's tired. Come on, baby boy. I think we should take you home, now." Dean cooes as he picks Cas up, and looks at the seat of his romper. "Oh, Cassy. You've got dirt all over your butt, buddy!" Dean cooes, as he sits Cas in his stroller and straps him in, giving him his pacifier.

 

Sam smiles and runs to the gift shop, buying Cas a stuffed duck and a jungle animal paci clip. Then, he meets up with Dean at the Impala. Dean sighs as he buckles Cas in his carseat, and tries to calm him down, as he's getting really fussy. Dean shushes him and adjusts the straps on his carseat, seeing that they were a bit snug on him, especially against his crotch.

 

"There ya go. Is that better, buddy?" Dean asks, as he ruffles Cas' messy hair, and presses a kiss to both his cheeks and his forehead. Cas is still fussy and crying. "Aww, kisses didn't work, either? But you love Daddy's kisses, baby. I wonder why you're so fussy all of a sudden?" Dean says, as he climbs in the driver's side and pulls out of the parking lot.

 

Cas fusses most of the way home, until grunting is heard, along with a few farts. "Cas...what'cha doin' back there, buddy? I really hope you're not pooping, because we still have a long ride home..." Dean says as he looks into the rear view mirror and sees Cas' red face. Sam looks back at Cas and frowns. "Uh, I think he's pooping, Dean." Sam says, as Cas grunts again and large bulge forms in the seat of his romper.

 

Sam groans and tuns back around, looking at Dean with a disgusted face. "Uh, can you roll the windows down, it reeks in here." Sam says, gagging slightly. Once they get home and get Cas changed and fed, all three of them crash on the bed together, dreaming about the fun they had today.


End file.
